


Passing the Time

by Rivulet027



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew and Spike are spending the weekend together. Andrew's bored. Established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing the Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Buffy. It's not my toy box. I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the slashthedrabble challenge 288: Spy

Andrew dropped his bag, looking around the room he and Spike would be sharing for the weekend. He tilted his head as he took in the one bed. One bed? Did the girls know about him and Spike? He hadn’t said anything.

Had Spike?

As Spike dropped onto the bed and grabbed a book from his bag Andrew considered asking. Of course the meeting that had sent them all the way overseas wasn’t until tomorrow. Andrew tilted his head, small smile coming to his face as he thought of how they could keep themselves occupied.

“You’re staring,” Spike warned.

Andrew pouted.

Spike peeked over his book and then went back to it.

“Good book?” he asked.

“Very,” Spike answered.

“I’m bored.”

“Then find a way to occupy yourself.”

Andrew rolled his eyes, unpacked a few essentials from his bag and hung up his coat, the entire time aware that Spike was occasionally watching him. Then he dropped down onto the bed, “Meeting’s tomorrow.”

Nothing.

Andrew sighed. Spike glanced over, then back to his book. Andrew looked around the room.

“I-Spy…”

Andrew grinned as Spike cut him off with his lips. Finally!

“I hate that game,” Spike told him between kisses.


End file.
